


Language of Surrender

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he would get the chip out and maybe then they'd speak the same language....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Surrender

**Title:** → Language of Surrender  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing:** → Spike/Xander  
 **Word Count:** → 500  
 **Prompt:** → Prompt #335: Language @ , Prompt: Caught in the Act @ , Prompt : L @ & Prompt #324: Maelstrom @ **Fandom:** → Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → One day, he'd get the chip out and they would see if they shared a common language.....  
 **Notes:** → Written for Season 9 of

* * *

”One day I'll get this chip out, boy, and you'd better beware.”

“Yeah, yeah, same old, same old, Fangless. Why don't you change the tune?!”

* * *

It's all about the language. So many different ways to say the same thing. See, Angelus was all about the language of terror. He liked to to petrify and paralyse his prey. Take away everything that meant anything until they're all alone, waiting in the dark to be picked off. 

Dru speaks the language of the stars. Tends not to make much sense to her prey until it's too late. See, most people don't understand when she starts going on about Ms Edith wanting to drink tea out of your brainy cup that she wants to peel the skin from your bones, pull off all the flesh and drink your blood out of your skull. Well, not until she starts peeling. 

Buffy's language is all about violence shrouded in flippancy and what she thinks of as clever puns. Funny to no one but the Scoobies. Most fledges and demons didn't appreciate them, especially since they generally preceded being staked or beheaded. 

My language? Well kinda blunt I suppose. Not much for subtlety. Normally. Subtlety and planning never been my strong suit, but this time I was enjoying it. Throwing them all into a maelstrom of panic and research as they tried to figure out who or what was stalking Xander. Offering me blood and fags to babysit while I hide my glee behind a sneer.

* * *

Not like he could say he hadn't been warned. Lying in the dark, the warmth of his blood trickling down from his neck to pool uncomfortably beneath his head. 

Not drained. Not turned. Just compliant. 

“Start with Africa I think. Know a demon can do summat about releasing your inner beast.” A low laugh. “Then maybe you'll speak my language and you and me can have a bit of fun.” Must have rolled his eyes as a casual slap made his ears ring. “You know as well as I do, Rupes didn't clear out all of your beastie. What, thought I didn't know about it? Thought I talked more than I listened? Oh no, luv, I listen, I watch, I learn. An' staying with you, I learned a LOT.”

A tingle of fear, a near constant companion since the first grisly gift had turned up outside his door. A frisson of something he wasn't quite ready to admit to had him turning his head almost lazily to watch Spike packing the last of his belongings into a trunk. 

“SPIKE!! Xander's missing – have you seen him?” 

Couldn't quite read the expression in Spike's eyes. One scream, one shout and Buffy would come through that hatch and save him. One single shout....

* * *

Boy's language had always been a silent one. Body language that spoke volumes about pain, loneliness, rejection. About needing to surrender. Found his voice now though. His voice and that fuckin' amazing laugh.....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
